Vacuum cleaners typically employ an agitator assembly that is configured to release dust, hair and debris from a surface to be cleaned. The dust, etc. is transported via a working airflow to a downstream separator that separates the dust, etc. from the working airflow and deposits the dust, etc. in a downstream dirt collector.
Vacuum cleaner agitators typically comprise an agitator dowel that is rotatably mounted within a housing and configured to rotate about bearing assemblies at each end thereof. Agitators can be driven by a belt operably connecting a drive pulley on a vacuum motor/fan shaft to a driven pulley on the agitator body. Alternatively, a dedicated agitator drive motor can be configured to selectively drive the agitator independently of the vacuum motor/fan assembly.